


Ode to Luke's Rebel Flight Suit

by evilmouse



Series: Odes to Luke [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fighter Pilots, Military Uniforms, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Pilots, Poetry, Pumpkin Spice, Pumpkin Spice (Star Wars), Rebels, Shakespearean Language, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, Uniform Kink, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/pseuds/evilmouse
Summary: Dripping wet or high and dry, this orange deliciousness deserves a sonnet.





	Ode to Luke's Rebel Flight Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atamascolily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/gifts).

Behold him! Flak vest, gauntlets, bandolier!  
A rogue in blinding orange suit of flight  
Well-equipped to escape the atmosphere  
Ace pilot, bold Rebel, brave Jedi Knight

In cockpit, swamp or grand celebration  
Mine brazen, feckless thoughts disrobe, unchecked  
X-Wing fatigues doth port heart’s elation  
Thy hanging straps art rich in base prospect

Hie to me anon, with boxed life support  
Winsome vision hath bred wanton seizure  
All Skywalker’s incarnations I’ll court  
Start with Red 5, then bring me Rogue Leader

Whilst men in uniform may oft entice  
None match the sweet flavor of Pumpkin Spice


End file.
